A Dense Human (and the Volm Who Totally Doesn't Care About Him)
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Hal is hurt during an Espheni attack, and a friend is there when he wakes up.


When Hal wakes up, his whole body hurts, but especially his shoulder. He can't remember what happened, but it probably wasn't good.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. Everything is dark and blurry; he can make out three human-y blobs that he assumes are his brothers and Dad. There's one bigger blur that's sitting on the bed with him. He tries to place the blob, but he can't.

"Hal Mason? Are you awake?" It's Shaq.

Hal makes a small affirmative noise and tries to sit up.

"Do not move, Hal Mason. You have been wounded," Shaq says.

Hal blinks a few times and things start to come into focus. Shaq's face is hovering not far from his own, and, as he suspected, his family is asleep on the floor next to his bed. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Shaq almost looks concerned for him.

Not that he thinks that Shaq isn't worried for him, but Hal knows that he would never actually show it.

Hal nods over towards the canteen sitting on the bed, but Shaq doesn't pick up on his signal. Aliens.

"Water," he manages to say, coughing a little.

Shaq picks up the canteen, unscrewing the lid delicately. He holds it up to Hal's lips and tilts it forward just a little. Hal is startled when Shaq's other hand comes up to support his head. It's unnecessary, but surprisingly tender.

The water soothes his aching throat, and by the time Shaq pulls the canteen away, Hal is feeling a little better. "Thanks, Shaq."

"You are welcome," Shaq says, pulling his hand away. "Do you feel unwell?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" Hal asks.

Shaq coughs a little. "You were injured in an Espheni attack."

Hal waits for more of an explanation, but Shaq is as exasperating as ever. If he didn't like Shaq so much, he wouldn't be able to stand him. "How?"

"When you saw one of the new Espheni creations coming towards me, you pushed me out of the way, taking the force of most of the attack. You collapsed shortly after and I carried you back here," Shaq says.

"Thanks for getting me back safe," Hal says. It's starting to come back to him now, in little chunks. "Are you alright?"

Shaq grumbles something in Volm and Hal waits patiently for him to start using English. Hal isn't going anywhere anyway.

"You are very dense," Shaq finally says.

"Excuse me?" Hal raises an eyebrow.

"You are very dense," Shaq repeats, slower this time.

Hal snorts and then regrets it because that hurts. "That's not the right response when someone knocks you out of the way of an attack."

"My body is better able to withstand such attacks than yours, and by entering a regenerative state, I can heal myself quickly," Shaq says in a strained voice. "You will be impaired for a much longer period of time."

Hal remembers the big buglike creature bearing down on Shaq and he shakes his head carefully. "It was coming right for your head; it could have taken it off. I don't think even you guys can take that."

"It was still an unwise course of action for you to take," Shaq says, voiced tinged with anger.

"Hey, you're okay, I'm going to be okay," Hal hopes, at least. He feels like he'll be okay after he gets some more sleep. "Why are-"

Hal is cut off when Shaq presses his lips to Hal's. It startles Hal at first, unsure if this is some unfamiliar Volm tradition, but he decides to go with it anyway. He kisses Shaq back, wishing his arms didn't hurt too much to move; he wants to pull Shaq nice and close.

By the time Shaq pulls away, Hal's head is spinning. Partially because of how tired he is, but mostly because damn, the Volm are good kissers.

"And you kept making it sound like you didn't like me," Hal says, feeling a self-satisfied grin stretch across his face.

"I have never said anything contrary to that," Shaq says, looking away.

"Uh-huh," Hal says. "Pretty sure that kissing me like that says you like me."

"Perhaps I am simply unaware of human social conventions and did not understand the significance," Shaq says, staring steadily at the space above Hal's head.

That's not likely, what with how much time Dad and Cochise spend making out 'discreetly' while making dumb love eyes at each other.

"Sure, of course," Hal says, still smiling. He feels a sudden wave of exhaustion. "I'm going back to sleep, sorry."

"It is alright, Hal Mason. I will remain here," Shaq says.

"Because you like me," Hal teases.

"Because despite the idiocy of your bravery, it is still my duty to do what I can to ensure you make a full recovery," Shaq says.

"That's good, because I like you, too."


End file.
